I am Bratva
by Fuuin
Summary: He had no one in this world. Kurama, the last vestige of a forgotten reality, faded last year. And if that wasn't enough, he no longer had his chakra! All alone, weakened, was it any surprise that he would fall in with the Russian syndicate? All that remains' the oath. I have no home, no family, no name, I am Bratva. I am Fox.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer;** I do not and have never owned the Arrow or Naruto.

* * *

Solntsevo had a certain radiance in the early hours of the morning. The sun peaked over the horizon and illuminated the snow, giving the District a heavenly touch. It wasn't difficult to understand why some people moved here in spite of the danger. To see the view from the highest building was breathtaking, capable of instilling a deep feeling of awe.

Maybe that was the reason Anatoly Knyazev asked for him to show up here.

To remind him of the oath he had taken.

"Lee-sa! It is nice to see you," a voice broke the silence behind him.

Eyes as bright as the sky peered over a heavily clothed shoulder, taking in the sight of the Godfather. They hadn't seen each other in almost six months. Not since the Pakhan had sent him overseas to negotiate terms in his place. They kept in frequent contact, of course. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite the same as seeing his first friend in person.

"Knyazev, my friend. It has been quite awhile. Why have you asked me here?"

Lee-sa ran his left hand through shoulder length, spiky blond hair to reveal an identical pair of marks on either of his cheeks. They were six whisker marks in total. It was hard to notice them with the tan skin that surrounded them, but the Pakhan had known him for quite some time. There was no doubt in his mind that Anatoly had seen them.

"Straight to the point, Lee-sa!" the man laughed loudly, going unnoticed by the population below.

In the span of a few seconds, the Russian approached the blond and threw an arm over his shoulders in a friendly embrace. Such was the extent of their interactions. Lee-sa made no move to remove the appendage other than a quirk of the lips. Trust Anatoly to unravel the professional air. Honestly, he'd much rather him than anyone else in the Bratva. Everyone else was so business like that it was difficult for him to stomach them in the first place.

"You really need to learn how to beat around the bush."

Why would he need to?

He hadn't felt the desire to since he was brought into the Bratva.

"I can see that you aren't in the mood for jokes, however."

Lee-sa offered a genuine smile at that. "You don't say, Knyazev."

"I need you to check on a friend of mine in Starling. You've heard of Oliver Queen," the Captain revealed.

Really?

He had seen the son of late CEO; Robert Queen, on the news for months following his return to Starling City. The media revealed that the man had been trapped on some island for the last five years. Of course, that was the official report. He was one of the few in the know. Oliver Queen had been in Russia for a time, even brought into the Bratva itself.

"Kapot is compromised?"

Anatoly's eyes seemed to widen at the question and he made quick work in shaking his head in denial.

"No!"

The Godfather took a second to recover before he chose to elaborate.

"I am simply interested in what he has been up to, nothing more."

Well, that wasn't difficult. He had spent quite some time on information gathering missions, or assignments. It didn't bother him which term was used. But he had the basic jist of what the man was asking of him. "You realize that this will even the score, yes?"

"Yes."

"I'll leave in the next few hours. Try not to die while I'm in the United States, Knyazev," came the abrupt response. The blond shrugged the arm off his shoulder and started walking toward the stairwell, offering a disinterested wave over his shoulder.

"I appreciate this, Lee-sa!"

"It's Uzumaki Naruto! We're both alone, no reason to stick to formality..."

Anatoly smiled, even as the sound of a closing door graced his ears. His old friend from Lian Yu was in good hands. Not that he needed help! But there were few that were as capable as the Fox. He had established a reputation for himself in the span of half a decade. A man that was indomitable in sheer willpower and the strength to back it up.

* * *

Just to explain what in the name of the Great Dark Lord Chuthulu is going on... I'm on a Arrow kick as of late. In other words? This. It'll more than likely end up as small snippets from the overall story as I don't have the expertise to write a full fledged story quite like NeonZangetsu and the other well known names on this site.

Anyway, thank you for reading!

 **Fuuin**.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor have ever owned the Arrow or Naruto.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto has never enjoyed the concept of transportation.

Not once in twenty-one years. He hated the boat ride to the Land of Snow. He hated the floating castle in orbit that was the Land of Sky. He even hated the idea of riding a horse. Ever since the Academy, he loved the sensation of traveling on his own two feet. And briefly the ability to fly. The Fourth Great Shinobi World War had a silver lining in that aspect.

So, it wasn't that difficult to see why he was so thankful when the ship made landfall in Starling. It was miserable for him to spend weeks on the open sea! All he had to keep himself occupied was training and meditation. Rinse. Repeat. Even the Fox wasn't immune to boredom. There was little doubt in his mind that the rest of the sailors were more than happy to see him leave. They had grown tired of his constant complaints.

"Hello, Starling City!" the blond jested as he made his way through the docks.

Part of the Uzumaki was tempted to see the mission through and leave. Yet another part of him, however, wanted to enjoy himself. He had kept off the radar for the last few years. It was dangerous to leave a paper trail in his line of work. Unfortunately, that meant a distinct inability to enjoy the sights on missions that weren't in Russia. He wasn't here on just another mission, though!

Anatoly Knyazev, the Pakhun of the Bratva, had called in his favor.

The mission had no real importance to either of them. And that left him with quite the oppurtunity. Why shouldn't he look around a bit?

"But the question is... where?"

Naruto looked up at the high rise buildings. Contemplating.

Lips quirked up in a smile, the former shinobi decided. He'd try and follow the national landmarks and navigate his way to something of interest. With the kind of luck that had followed him for the last five years, there was bound to be some kind of excitement just around the corner! Preferably not the violent kind. He was long overdue for a vacation.

* * *

He had stopped by one of the cheaper hotel's in the area first. It took him a few minutes to organize the sparse belongings that he had brought with him to the United States. Then he was back on the streets to roam the settlement. It was actually a nice change of pace. He had even stripped down to a single layer of clothes! Russia wasn't nearly as warm and welcoming.

"I want an expresso."

Naruto smiled at the young woman behind the counter and handed over a twenty, the smallest bill that he had on his person. He swiftly accepted his change and moved to the end of the counter to wait for his order to be ready. In the mean time, his eyes looked around the shop in question. It wasn't the first coffee shop that he had been to but it was the first in North America. There were so many windows.

If he wasn't as well trained as he was, he would feel nervous. The amount of positions that someone might take to neutralize everyone in this establishment were breathtaking. Not in a good way. He had more than his fair share of experience in bursting through windows to reach a target to know. Throw in all the stories from across the country and it was quite the wonder why no one had thought to lower the amount of natural lighting in places like this!

People were dumb.

"Your order, sir," the barista interrupted.

Lee-sa snatched the cup off the counter and made his way for the door.

Starling was quite the spectacle. Or so he believed.

The parks were beautiful. The people were nice. The weather was amazing. Honestly, it really was starting to feel like some kind of a vacation for him. Only the oath kept him reminded of his mission.

His shoes transferred from the polished tile to rough pavement as he left the coffeehouse. Idly, he sipped at the coffee in his hand as he wandered aimlessly. Truth be told, he wasn't quite so sure what he wanted to do with himself. He had kept himself so busy with searching for a way home in the first two years that he had spent here. From that, it was building a reputation within the Bratva.

Not once had he really given himself the chance to unwind.

What did normal people do for entertainment?

So lost in thought, he hardly noticed the individual that he bumped into. He barely reacted to the hot sting of coffee that covered his shirt. He had been forced to deal with much worse pain in the past. Instead he eyed the young woman that was apologizing as she reached to the ground for her bag.

Cute.

But she was young.

Not exactly legal.

She barely reached his shoulders, appearing just as frail as he thought she was. Her skin was pale and matched the lovely shade of brunette hair she had tumbling down her shoulders. Angular and petite were the first thoughts to come to mind as he took in her facial features. It was her eyes, however. They stopped him in his tracks as dark green met with bright blue.

"I've never seen someone with that shade of green," he mumbled.

Her blush startled him and he laughed awkwardly at the realization that he had spoken aloud.

"I am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The mystery woman offered him a smile as the blush subsided. He returned it with his signature grin.

"No. It was entirely my fault, I was in a rush to get home! I've even made you spill your coffee all over yourself. Doesn't that hurt?"

It really should, shouldn't it?

He had almost forgotten just how fragile people were in this world.

"It's fine. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?" he returned politely.

"Thea... Thea Queen. Hey, let me make it up to you. I'll pay for a new shirt and replace that coffee, alright?"

Naruto blinked as the name registered in his head. Queen. As in the younger sister of Oliver Queen, the man that he was tasked with checking on. It definitely seemed like his luck was holding up. Only a few hours in the city and he managed to stumble onto the man's younger sibling. Well, if that wasn't something.

"You really don't have t-" he found himself interrupted.

"I insist," she retorted.

"Okay. Yeah, that's fine."

Stubborn.

He liked that.

* * *

And now he is in Starling! He's met up with his future pairing and interest is placed. Don't worry, though. They won't be getting together for a good minute. They need some backstory before that can happen. Right? Haha!

 **Fuuin**.


End file.
